Déjà vu
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "Esa no era su cama, tampoco su habitación y Leon no estaba por ningún lado. Observó detalladamente el lugar y definitivamente no se parecía ni un poco a su hogar... ¡Dónde demonios estoy!" CROSSOVER RESIDENT EVIL/ASSASSIN'S CREED. [Regalo de cumpleaños para GeishaPax] [Imagen por Frozenheart7]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola seres del mal! Hoy es una ocasión especial ya es el cumpleaños de mi hermana del mal, lectora fiel y excelente escritora _¡GeishaPax!_ *Aplausos* **

**Antes que nada, muchas felicidades, sabes que se te quiere, la maldad nos une y…y…y *se seca las lágrimas y llora* jajaja bueno un año más buena vibra y los mejores deseos en tu día querida amiga! Y por ser tu cumple te tengo tres noticias. Una buena, una rara y una fea jajaja.**

 **La buena es que aquí está tu regalo.**

 **La rara es que es un crossover y es la primera vez que hago esto. *OMG* D:**

 **Y la fea es que por más que intenté reducir las palabras para que esta historia fuera un one shot, no pude, además de que tengo carga excesiva de trabajo en fics, sólo tengo tu primer capítulo de esta historia, pero prometo actualizarla (De hecho la llevo avanzada pero aún no termino)**

 **En fin, ya me extendí demasiado y supongo que te estás preguntando qué carajos he hecho o de cual me fume, así que no te quito más tiempo toma tu cerveza y abrazo de cumpleaños y ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y ASSASSIN'S CREED PERTENECEN A CAPCOM RESPECTIVAMENTE, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

FANFIC: DEJA VU

Apenas y podía creerlo, era como un sueño vuelto realidad. Para una artista como ella era no sólo una oportunidad de cultivarse de inspiración para sus obras futuras, sino de también ver de cerca a sus musas personales. La exposición de arte de la Italia renacentista que se llevaría a cabo en el lujoso hotel "Magic Dream" era un evento de élite en cuanto al ámbito artístico se trataba y ella estaba invitada. No tenía idea de cómo lo hizo pero él lo logró.

Leon sabía lo mucho que ella anhelaba asistir a tan exclusivo acontecimiento y moviéndose por toda la ciudad, —y ¿por qué no? también haciendo uso de sus influencias— consiguió una invitación para su prometida; Claire Redfield.

No hace falta mencionar la mueca de felicidad y la ilusión en los ojos azules de la pelirroja cuando se enteró que podría asistir a la exposición. Leon amaba verla feliz y volvería a pasar mil apuros con tal de verla sonreír de esa manera siempre.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo, Claire solo tenía que dormir unas horas más para que amaneciera y se encontrara con las más selectas obras de arte que cautivaron al mundo; Da Vinci, Miguel Ángel, entre otros.

—Cielo, trata de dormir, o mañana te quedarás dormida a media exposición. —Dijo Leon con voz pastosa al sentir como la Redfield revoloteaba entre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

—Lo intento, pero no puedo.

En efecto, la chiquilla no lograba pegar los ojos. Estaba más emocionada que una niña en la noche de Navidad a la espera de Santa Claus.

—Cuenta ovejas, cariño… —Comentó el rubio con los párpados pesados de sueño.

Claire se dio la vuelta y se cubrió hasta los hombros con la manta. Su compañero estaba cansado y ella con su inquietud no lo dejaba dormir. Entonces decidió quedarse quieta y comenzar a contar corderos mentalmente.

 _"_ _Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas…"_

Así siguió por un buen rato hasta que llegó a la oveja número ciento noventa y seis. Al parecer sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

Pasó todavía una hora más en la que permaneció sin moverse para no molestar a su prometido, hasta que finalmente sintió como sus ojos se fueron cansando poco a poco y finalmente se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las ventanas. Supuso que ya era bien de mañana porque comenzó a sentir sus párpados calentarse y tornarse de color rojo. No quería levantarse todavía a causa de la desvelada de unas horas antes, y se vio tentada a descansar un poco más. Entonces recordó que hoy era el gran día.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama con emoción, dispuesta a meterse en la regadera para iniciar de la mejor manera esa ocasión tan especial.

De repente, cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que algo andaba mal.

Esa no era su cama, tampoco su habitación y Leon no estaba por ningún lado. Observó detalladamente el lugar y definitivamente no se parecía ni un poco a su hogar. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tapiz de diseños en dorado y tintes rojizos, en el suelo había una enorme alfombra persa y de las ventanas gruesas cortinas de lino…

Se sentó sobre la cama para tallarse los ojos con los puños, creyendo que todo era producto de alguna alucinación matutina, pero no era así.

 _"_ _¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_ Se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el mobiliario de la alcoba. Todo era tan extraño, no parecía real, ni mucho menos creíble, parecía estar… _En otra época._

 _"_ _No, eso es una estupidez."_ Se reprendió interiormente pensando que estaba empezando a desvariar.

Comenzó a sentir una opresión en la cintura que le estaba dificultando la respiración, y fue que notó que para variar, también portaba ropa extraña. ¿Qué carajo llevaba puesto? ¿Eso era un corsé? La chica comenzó a palpar su abdomen y sintió allí la fina tela blanca junto con las varillas metálicas apretando su estómago.

Se puso de pie enseguida y miró que también llevaba unos extraños pantaloncillos ligeros que supuso se trataban de sus calzoncillos. ¿Pero qué clase de ropa era esta? ¿Era acaso una broma auspiciada por Leon y durante la noche la había vestido con la ropa interior de su tatarabuela para después trasladarla a la habitación de un hotel colonial? Sí, eso debía ser, no había otra explicación lógica.

—Bien, Leon. ¿Dónde estás? Por poco logras asustarme. —Dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, poniéndose de pie sobre la alfombra.

Pero su llamado no obtuvo respuesta.

—Muy gracioso, Leon. Ya deja de esconderte. —Volvió a llamar la Redfield, comenzando a creer que la broma ya había dejado de ser graciosa.

Se agachó debajo de la cama con dosel para detectar algún tipo de evidencia y no encontró nada. Dirigiéndose a una puerta lateral que abrió con un poco dificultad, descubrió que no se trataba de un pasillo como había imaginado en primera instancia, sino de un baño de proporciones colosales, donde había un inodoro, una bañera donde fácilmente podrían caber cuatro personas y más muebles de estilo antiguo. Bien, estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Trató de mantener la calma y suspiró hondo antes de ponerse realmente histérica. Juró que si esto era una broma y encontraba a Leon carcajeándose en algún rincón del lugar, lo haría creer que las plagas no eran lo peor a lo que se hubiese enfrentado en su vida. Inspeccionó todo el lugar a detalle y sólo le faltaba revisar el enorme ropero de madera fina que estaba en la recámara principal.

Despegó las puertas de ese viejo guardarropa y no pudo evitar pegar un salto del susto, cuando sólo halló ahí varios vestidos largos y zapatos extraños que parecían botines de tacón alto.

Ahora todo ya se había salido de control. Sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho a causa del miedo que la comenzó a invadir. Como última esperanza, abrió de par en par las ventanas de la habitación, esperando encontrar afuera alguna piscina que indicara que el sitio se trataba de un hotel… Y no fue así.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para contener el grito que se había formado en su garganta.

 _"_ _¡Dónde estoy!"_

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba frente a una ciudad perfectamente trazada y decorada en colores rojizos y amarillentos. Las construcciones eran preciosas con detalles tallados en las fachadas. Los respectivos balcones estaban cubiertos por un techo de teja de color rojo y flores colgantes adornaban los barandales. Abajo, en las calles, la gente había comenzado sus actividades, con comerciantes ambulantes que vendían comestibles y vasijas, hombres que vestían armaduras de acero que cabalgaban finos caballos de pelaje brillante y finalmente esa gente que vestía esos atuendos tan raros, con vestidos de seda y camisas holgadas… Encima de la arquitectura renacentista, notó el estilo gótico de una construcción que sobresalía sobre las demás. Una cúpula gigante de colores llamativos se asomaba gloriosa compitiendo con la belleza del cielo azul… Entonces Claire descubrió gracias a sus estudios de arte que ese edificio le era bastante conocido; se trataba de la _Catedral de Santa María del Fiore_ …

 _"_ _Un momento, ¿Catedral de Santa María del Fiore? Florencia… ¡Esto es Italia!"_

Esas ropas, ese estilo de vida, incluso la habitación… Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien.

Todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando cuando alguien entró en el aposento.

— ¡¿Qué haces asomándote por la ventana en ropa interior?! —Gritó una mujer mayor que se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas y quitar de allí a Claire.

—Te has levantado bastante tarde y no le dará tiempo de arreglarse para la comida con los Medici.

 _"_ _¿Medici? ¿Estaba hablando de la familia Medici de Florencia_?" Pensó Claire sin decir nada.

—Tu padre se pondrá furioso cuando mire que ya casi da el medio día y sigues en ropa interior.

 _"_ _¿Mi padre? ¿Pero qué carajo? ¡Mi padre murió hace años en Raccoon City junto con mi madre!"_

— ¿Me has escuchado, Cristina?

 _"_ _¿Cristina?"_

— Yo no soy Cristina, mi nombre es Claire. —Habló por primera vez la Redfield estando aún confundida.

La mujer la ignoró. Se dirigió directamente al ropero para sacar un vestido largo de manga larga en color verde oscuro con dorado.

Cuando sacó el atuendo, la mucama hizo subir a la pelirroja a un pequeño taburete de madera y comenzó a colocarle el vestido por la cabeza.

—Aguarde un minuto, ya le dije que me está confundiendo. Mi nombre no es Cristina, yo me llamo Claire. — Insistió la pelirroja mientras la mucama le acomodaba una de las mangas por los hombros.

La regordeta dama se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si la chica hubiese enloquecida.

—Cristina, ya estás desvariando por la falta de alimento a estas horas. Seguramente esas desveladas también te han nublado el juicio. —Reprendió la señora y continuó acomodando la falda del vestido de la pelirroja. —No creas que no me he dado cuenta que el chico de los Auditore ha estado rondándote por las noches. Si tu padre se entera de esas visitas nocturnas ¡Por San Gimignano que a él lo muele a palos y a ti te encierra en un convento!

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Esa no era su casa, aquella no era su ropa y por supuesto que su nombre no era Cristina. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

La pelirroja iba a seguir protestando cuando sintió las manos frías de la mujer en su espalda cuando esta comenzó a tirar de los listones del corsé.

—Sume la barriga o ya verás que no entras en ese vestido.

Y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contener el aire, la mujer jaló de las finas agujetas logrando sacarle el aire de un solo golpe. Con destreza la mucama anudó los cordones del corsé dejando a Claire con una cintura igual a la de una avispa. En un santiamén la señora terminó de vestir a la chica de ojos azules, necesitando poco de su cooperación ya que la manejaba como si fuese una muñeca de tamaño real.

—Ya decía yo que los vestidos de Venecia eran los mejores de toda Italia. Los sastres se surten con mercaderes egipcios y en sus talleres es que logran fabricar estas bellezas. ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Por algo Boticelli te eligió a ti como modelo para sus pinturas y no a la flacucha pantorrillas de cuervo, esa tal Viola de Pazzi! ¡Esa chiquilla es igual de alzada y chocante que su padre y hermanos!

Un momento. ¿La mujer había mencionado a Boticelli?

Claire volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos al escuchar de los labios de aquella dama el nombre de uno de sus pintores favoritos, y de repente un jalón de cabellos la sacó de su trance.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó la pelirroja cuando la mucama deshizo bruscamente un nudo de su cabello.

—Te he dicho que trences tu cabello antes de dormir o amanecerás con el cabello hecho un nido de golondrinas. —La reprendió mientras continuó cepillando su cabello.

La de mayor edad continuó parloteando sobre cosas que la Redfield entendía poco o nada, mientras ella permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

—Ya estás. Mira que linda quedaste.

Claire se miró en un enorme espejo ovalado que estaba junto al tocador. En verdad se veía preciosa. El vestido color verde oscuro se ajustaba perfecto a su cintura esbelta y resaltaba las caderas anchas. El efecto del corsé le había levantado aún más el busto haciendo que se viera aún más grande y luciera perfecto el escote bordado con hilos dorados. La manga larga cubría por completo sus brazos delgados y para terminar, la mucama la había peinado con una trenza que ataba la mitad de su cabello pelirrojo, haciendo que la otra parte de su melena le cayera suelta en la espalda.

La de más edad le ordenó que se sentase para colocarle unos zapatos de cordones y mientras hacía su trabajo, Claire con inseguridad y un presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué año es?

—De verdad que hoy has amanecido boba… —Respondió la mujer interrumpiéndose de acomodar sus zapatos. — ¿En qué año iba a ser? Estamos en 1476…

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Esto es lo mío o ya debo de dejar de comer tantas galletas? Es la primera vez que hago un cross no me crucifiquen tan feo :c Aún les debo más capítulos…**

 ** _GeishaPax_** **esta historia es para ti porque sé que amas a RE y AC tanto como yo y cuando pensé en un regalo dije why not? Espero y no te haya defraudado.**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a _AdrianaSnapeHouse_ por revisar pacientemente esta historia y también a _Frozenheart7_ por sus consejos y opiniones. Sin ellas definitivamente no me hubiera aventado al ruedo, jajaja… **

**Su opinión es importante para mí, así que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, son libres de expresarse en los reviews.**

 **De nuevo muchas felicidades _GeishaPax_ que pases un día chévere y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio. **

**¡Besos y abrazos everywhere!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA! Trabajando a marchas forzadas jaja, les traigo el episodio 2 del Crossover regalo para GeishaPax que agradezco mucho que les haya gustado! Ya dije este es mi primer cross y haré mi mejor esfuerzo :)

Ahora a responder reviews!

 **GeishaPax:** Awww hermana maligna me siento feliz de que te haya gustado tu relato, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede lo mejor posible y te daré tu dosis de Cleon aquí también lo prometo, espero y hayas tenido una loca fiesta de cumpleaños, si no es así me sentiré un poco decepcionada jajaja bromi! :3 "Vivir por ella" estoy trabajando en eso y "Mala Sangre" bueno me está costando pero ahí voy! Termino dos one shots que tengo pendientes y continúo con la programación normal. :3 Espero y el episodio dos te agrade!

 **Frozenheart7:** Pequeña, debo decir que de no ser por ti esta historia no sería la misma y lo sabes. :3 Gracias por ello, has sido de gran ayuda a pesar de que te has esforzado por no conocer mucho la saga de AC, eres jodidamente genial amiga mía! Respecto a Mala Sangre, ¡ups! debo dos fics para fines de este mes, pero prometo trabajar más rápido para tener todo listo con las actualizaciones que debo. Pola ya salió de prisión, por favor no me stalkeen tan feo jajajaja! Ya me contarás que te pareció el capítulo de hoy. Nos estamos leyendo!

 **Vic Sage:** Hola! Geisha me ha hablado de ti, han hecho un gran trabajo con WWTLF y FITY sigo ambas historias y me parecen excelentes :3 Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado este cross, es la primera vez que intento escribir algo de este género y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa pero creo que no ha salido del todo tan mal. Claire es lindísima siempre, aunque de dama florentina seguro que se ve más linda... Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

FANFIC: DEJA VU

* * *

Esas cifras fueron como una patada en el estómago.

 _1476…_

La chica sintió que las piernas le flaquearon y se dejó caer desvanecida en la cama.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Cristina!—Gritó la mujer cuando vio que la muchacha se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio. — ¡Iré por las sales!

Era demasiado para ella. ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? Por la noche había dormido en su departamento ubicado en Los Ángeles California, al lado de su prometido, en el año 2016. Y ahora había despertado en Florencia Italia, en una casa que desconocía al lado de gente extraña que la llamaba Cristina, todo en el año de 1476. ¡Había retrocedido 570 años en el tiempo!

En ese momento quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo. Jadeaba desesperadamente sobre su cama sin saber si se debía al pánico del momento o a la falta de oxígeno a causa de la presión en sus pulmones gracias a ese estúpido corsé.

Simplemente era imposible, nada de eso tenía sentido. Un desafío a las leyes de la naturaleza, física, tiempo y espacio.

Sintió ganas de salir huyendo y gritar que ella no pertenecía a esa época y buscar ayuda en algún lado, pero enseguida descartó esa idea. Si esta era una situación real y no una alucinación, no podía darse el lujo de comportarse como una demente ya que podría llegar a alarmar a las personas y temió que la pudiesen encerrar en un manicomio, la acusaran de hereje o la quemaran por bruja. Como no tenía la certeza de en qué momento de la historia se encontraba, prefirió extremar precauciones. Entonces optó por tranquilizarse.

 _"Tranquila, Claire. Cálmate. Lo mejor es actuar natural para encontrar respuestas. Esto no es lo peor que me ha sucedido. Al menos aquí no hay monstruos ni muertos vivientes que quieren comerte viva. Cálmate…"_

Enseguida llegó la mucama con un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un líquido adentro y lo colocó cerca de la nariz de la pelirroja. Cuando sintió el olor penetrante inundar sus fosas nasales apartó con las manos la botellita y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

— ¡Que susto me has metido! Espero que con esto ya dejes de ser remilgosa y empieces a comer mejor.

Claire tosió a causa del fuerte olor de las sales de amoniaco y de nuevo volvió a incorporarse.

— ¡Catalina! ¿Ya se ha levantado Cristina? —Preguntó una voz ronca que resonó en toda la habitación.

— ¡Ya está señor! Enseguida baja a almorzar. —Contestó la mujer que al parecer respondía al nombre de Catalina. Después se dirigió a la pelirroja.

—Ya escuchaste a tu padre que debe de tener un hambre de los mil demonios. Apresúrate antes de que empiece a bufar por toda la casa como toro en brama.

La chica de cabellos rojizos se levantó acomodándose la falda del vestido y siguió en silencio a Catalina para dirigirse al comedor. La Redfield miraba con sorpresa aquella construcción. Tenía pasillos enormes y al juzgar también varias recámaras. Todas las ventanas eran exactamente iguales entre sí, pero no por ello menos elegantes. Caminaron hasta una escalera que estaba cubierta por una fina alfombra con diseños de rombos y un barandal de madera que parecía ser costosa.

— ¿Almorzaremos solos? —Preguntó Claire con inseguridad, tratando de tantear el terreno para saber qué era lo que le esperaba durante la comida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "solos"? —Contestó astuta la doncella.

Ahora estaba en un aprieto. Tenía que improvisar.

—Me refiero a mi padre, tú y yo. —Respondió con inseguridad la de ojos azules, temiendo haber metido la pata.

—Esta vez no, Cristina. Recuerda que la semana pasada tu padre invitó a almorzar a tu primo Américo. Supongo que ya debe de estar aquí.

Vaya. Al menos se había salvado por ahora. Sólo tenía que actuar natural, comer en silencio y decir _"grazie"_ de vez en cuando. Benditas clases de italiano básico que había recibido alguna vez en el Instituto.

Su vista se detuvo cuando de repente en una de las paredes miró un escudo de armas que en cierta forma, le recordó al logo de su banda favorita que surgiría varios siglos después: Queen.

Pudo distinguir entre las figuras del escudo unas cuantas flores, un par de fieras, una corona y una espada, seguro que algo significarían. Y en letras de oro, estaba grabado lo que supuso era el apellido de aquella familia; _Vespucci._

 _"Así que mi nombre es Cristina Vespucci."_ Dedujo mentalmente sin dejar de caminar detrás de la mujer mayor.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona del comedor. Parecía ser el lugar más grande de la casa. Una mesa de doce sillas con adornos tallados en madera se presentaba ante sus ojos y un frutero de porcelana lleno de fruta madura estaba en el centro. Por un momento Claire se preguntó porqué usaban tantas sillas en ese entonces, ya que de la era de donde ella venía difícilmente podía llenarse un una mesa para seis personas. Acercándose más, fue que miró allí a dos hombres.

En el asiento principal se encontraba un hombre que vestía una camisola de lino y un extraño moño que parecía formar parte de una pechera blanca. En los puños llevaba mangas con graciosos holanes de tela que le recordaron a los pétalos de una flor. En la cabeza llevaba boina y su cabello era ligeramente largo y oscuro. De piel morena, ojos cansados y barba prominente supuso que probablemente ese hombre se trataba de su "padre". Al lado del sujeto de más edad estaba también un joven. Era un chico que no superaba los veinticinco años de edad. Se notaba a leguas que era alto e igual que el otro caballero usaba también una camisa con holanes y una boina de color azul oscuro de donde sobresalía uno que otro rizo castaño de su cabellera corta. La piel era blanca, pupilas color miel y las facciones ligeramente aniñadas… Al juzgar, probablemente era el tal Américo.

—Buenos días, hija mía. —Saludó el de más edad a la chiquilla.

—Bu-buenos días, padre. —Respondió ella sintiendo que hablaba como si fuera una muy mala actriz.

—Prima… —Se levantó el joven de su asiento y le tomó la mano con las suyas para saludarla con un beso en el dorso de la mano. —Un gusto volver a verte.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se limitó a aceptar las cortesías de su ahora primo al acomodar el asiento para ella.

Enseguida se sirvió el desayuno. Claire ocupó su lugar al lado izquierdo de su padre, junto a la señora Catalina y frente a ella estaba Américo. Desayunaron unos panecillos integrales recién horneados y ensalada de frutas silvestres endulzada con miel de abeja. Sin duda la comida de ese año era más buena que la que estaba acostumbrada a comer. Sin conservadores ni ingredientes dietéticos, todo era natural. Comió en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación amena de los otros con los que compartía la mesa. Detectó que los comensales hablaban sobre algunas personas que respondían a apellidos como, Medici, Alberti, Pazzi, Auditore…

— ¿Entonces, estás decidido a seguir la carrera de cosmógrafo? —Preguntó el de mayor edad al más joven.

—Así es, tío. Aunque también he pensado en probar suerte en la navegación. Espero y algún día poder trabajar en la compañía naviera de los Medici.

—Pero por supuesto, de eso me encargaremos Cristina y yo. Nunca nadie ha cuestionado la brillantez de la familia Vespucci en toda Florencia.

 _"Un segundo… ¿Él es Américo Vespucci? ¿El chico que está frente a mí es el hombre que diseñaría el mapa del continente americano?"_ Se dijo la pelirroja al atar cabos dentro de la conversación. _"¿Quién diría que algún día un continente llevaría el nombre de ese chico tan tímido? ¡Genial! Estoy en una época donde ni siquiera han descubierto las tierras de donde vengo."_

Sus familiares continuaron charlando en la mesa hasta que terminaron su desayuno, y ella permanecía en silencio pensando en alguna manera de salir de esa situación. Después de un rato, Catalina fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y tomando un pequeño bolsito hecho de cuero, — el cual Claire supuso que se trataba de una especie de monedero, — se dispuso a salir de la casa.

—Iré a la botica a comprar más sales de amoniaco que ya se nos agotaron. —Anunció la mujer caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Llevas suficientes florines? —Preguntó el señor Vespucci a la mucama.

—Hasta de sobra. —Contestó ella dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla? —Dijo la pelirroja con timidez realizando la pregunta abierta, ya que no estaba segura hacia quién debía dirigirse. Tal vez y andar por la calle le ayudaría a despejarse y a encontrar más rápidamente una posible solución.

—Por supuesto que sí, hija mía. Solo traten de no llegar tarde a casa. Recuerda que hoy tenemos la reunión en la casa de los Medici.

La chica de ojos azules asintió y se levantó de la mesa para caminar detrás de Catalina.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la casa de los Vespucci, la Redfield no pudo evitar quedarse encantada con lo que veían sus ojos. Lo que contemplaba superaba con creces a cualquier pintura o imagen que hubiese visto antes de Florencia Renacentista. La ciudad entera era una verdadera obra de arte, palpable y tangible.

Las mujeres se detuvieron en una especie de plazuela en donde había varios locales comerciales y puestos ambulantes que ofrecían sus productos a la gente que transitaba por ahí.

—Ahora voy con el doctor. Trataré de regatear lo más que pueda para ahorrarnos unos cuantos florines. No te alejes demasiado de la plaza. —Indicó la de más edad a la muchacha, mientras ella se quedó de pie a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Aún no daba crédito a lo que veía, no podía creer que estuviese en Florencia del Renacimiento, y a pesar de que este hecho le desconcertaba y también asustaba, no podía ocultar su fascinación de artista, observando maravillada cada cosa que veía.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus contemplaciones, escuchó una especie de pisadas metálicas que venían corriendo a sus espaldas. Entonces miró a los que parecían ser los guardias de la ciudad corriendo hacia una de las calles laterales en las que ella se encontraba sosteniendo unos enormes mazos que se veían pesados, desplazándose a toda velocidad mientras otros los seguían montando a todo galope sus caballos.

La chiquilla se apartó para evitar ser atropellada por los corceles y vio como toda la multitud se aproximaba a seguir a los guardias, armando todo un alboroto. Definitivamente la curiosidad descarada de la gente frente a asuntos ajenos no había cambiado con el tiempo.

Claire se quedó a observar de lejos no queriendo parecer chismosa para ver lo que pasaba, cuando de repente fue tomada por el brazo y arrastrada lejos del tumulto de gente.

— ¡Niña tonta! ¿¡Acaso se te antoja ser arrollada por los caballos de la guardia?! —Regañó Catalina acercándola hacia una de las bancas de la plaza.

— ¡No! —Repuso la Redfield enseguida. —Solo quería ver qué estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Es otra riña callejera! ¡Causada de nueva cuenta por el chico de los Auditore! Ahora se agarró a golpes con Duccio Barone, el novio de su hermana Claudia. ¡Es un problemático! Vas a terminar metiéndote en un lio grande si sigues con tu terquedad de frecuentarte con ese hijo de Giovanni Auditore…

 _"Auditore, otra vez ese apellido. ¿Quién carajo era esa familia y porqué siempre el integrante más joven está en boca de todos?"_ Pensó la ojiazul escuchando los parloteos de la mucama.

—Menudo disgusto que le causarás a tu padre por verte a escondidas con ese ragazzo. Terminará casándote con algún galo, un terrateniente veneciano o hasta con el mismísimo cretino de Vieri de Pazzi…

La pelirroja no prestó más atención a las palabras de la mujer mayor y se dedicó a seguir mirando la ciudad, tratando de memorizar las calles y texturas en su mente, mientras caminaba de nuevo de regreso a casa.

Una vez en el hogar de los Vespucci, la familia se apresuró a subir a un carruaje para trasladarse al hogar de los Medici. Durante todo el camino, la hermana de Chris Redfield se mantuvo callada y taciturna, tratando de memorizar la ciudad en su mente.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el mayor de los Vespucci se apresuró a bajar para ayudar a la pelirroja y Américo hizo lo propio con Catalina.

La mandíbula de Claire cayó al suelo cuando pisó por primera vez la residencia de los Medici. Amplia, con grandes ventanales, y una terraza de la más fina herrería. Había bellos jardines de las más preciosas flores y una fuente en forma de ángel celestial adornando el pasillo principal. Si algún día volver a su época, la chica tendría mucho material para sus nuevas obras de arte.

Aún no dejaba de admirar la belleza del inmueble cuando fueron recibidos por un matrimonio joven. Enseguida vio a un hombre alto que vestía una especie de túnica blanca con incrustaciones en plateado y azul. Llevaba botas de cuero en los pies y guantes de color blanco en las manos. Su cabello ondulado le llegaba hasta los hombros y de facciones delgadas en un rostro que denotaba cansancio, le daba el aspecto de un hombre apacible. Tomada del brazo de ese varón le acompañaba una dama que a leguas se notaba su origen de buena cuna, vestía un vestido azul de una sola pieza con pequeños detalles en color negro. Delgada y de piel color durazno miró a la distinguida mujer que les regalaba una cálida sonrisa a sus invitados. Se trataba de Lorenzo de Medici y Clarice Ursino.

—Bienvenidos sean. —Saludó Lorenzo a los recién llegados.

—Lorenzo. —Respondió el mayor de los Vespucci dando un abrazo educado al anfitrión y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, para después besar la mano de Clarice.

Américo fue el siguiente en saludar y posteriormente fue el turno de Catalina, dejando en último lugar a la joven de melena rojiza.

—Bella Donna—dijo Lorenzo de Medici tomando a Claire de la mano para depositar un beso suave en el dorso. —Cada día estás más bella, Cristina.

La pelirroja se sonrojó. No todos los días se recibe un cumplido de Lorenzo el Magnífico.

—Por alguna razón siempre eres la modelo favorita de Botticelli. —Agregó la señora de Medici depositando un beso en la mejilla de la ojiazul.

Cuando terminaron todas las cortesías de bienvenida, se dispusieron a entrar a la casa para comenzar el festín. Si en un inicio la sobreviviente de Raccoon City había creído que el comedor de los Vespucci era enorme, sin duda era porque definitivamente no había visitado el hogar de los Medici. Mesa cuadrada y dieciséis sillas con detalles tallados en madera fina, era el sitio que los aguardaba.

En el vestíbulo había algunas otras personas que se les unieron y todos tomaron asiento uno a uno. La chica de melena pelirroja tomó asiento en medio de su padre y su primo Américo, mientras que Lorenzo tomaba su lugar en el asiento principal. Supuso que los invitados debían de ser gente importante ya que por sus modales y menosprecio al observar a los demás, seguramente debían de pertenecer a la nobleza de aquél entonces.

Enseguida la servidumbre comenzó a trabajar. Colocaron frente a los invitados una fina servilleta de tela junto con un tazón que tenía alguna especie de líquido dentro. Claire se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

Dio una mirada disimulada hacia lo que hacían los demás y notó que empezaban a meter sus manos en el tazón, frotándose las manos con el líquido.

 _"A donde vayas, haz lo que veas."_ Dijo para sí misma la pelirroja y comenzó a imitar a los comensales.

Al lavarse se dio cuenta que aquello eran aguas perfumadas que dejaban un dulce olor floral en las manos y qué decir de la humectación en la piel. Definitivamente pintaba para ser un evento elegante desde el inicio hasta el final. Cuando todos terminaron de lavarse, el banquete continuó.

Mazapanes, higos, bizcochuelos, y vino moscatel fue lo que prosiguió. Claire tomó un pedazo de pastel de piñón degustando el sabor suave en las papilas gustativas. Al parecer también la comida era toda una obra de arte. Después de servir dichos aperitivos le siguieron charolas con estofado de cordero, trozos de pan, tórtolas asadas, faisán, y un sinfín de platillos de la más alta cocina italiana fueron ofrecidos a sus invitados. La pelirroja rezó para que no la hicieran comer una porción de cada uno de los manjares.

En medio de ese convite lleno de abundancia y atenciones, todos los presentes charlaban amenamente sobre temas bastante variados como política, religión, economía… Y el tema que más le interesaba a la dama de ojos azules; arte. Ella permaneció callada comiendo faisán en silencio, deleitándose de las atinadas y cultas opiniones de la gente que comía a su alrededor, cuando de repente una voz solemne pronunció su presunto nombre en voz alta.

—Cristina, ¿qué opinas sobre la joven carrera de tu primo Américo? —Preguntó con interés el distinguido Lorenzo de Medici, usando ese tono de voz tranquilo pero que a la vez denotaba autoridad.

Ahora todos los ojos de los presentes estaban sobre la pelirroja.

 _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy en un lío!"_ Pensó interiormente la chiquilla sintiendo como el color rojo comenzaba a inundarle las mejillas.

 _"Se supone que mi primo es Américo Vespucci el hombre que algún día dibujará el mapa del continente de donde vengo… Piensa, Claire, piensa…"_

La joven se enderezó en su asiento y después resopló profundamente para buscar en su garganta el tono de voz más seguro que almacenaba en sus cuerdas vocales para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Trabaja con Américo y te aseguro, mi estimado Lorenzo, que en un año pondrás su nombre a tu compañía naviera. —Respondió la chiquilla con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino.

Lorenzo de Medici sonrió y empezó a aplaudir encantado por la opinión de la muchacha, con todos los presentes imitándolo mientras el joven cartógrafo se sonrojaba por el cumplido de su prima. Al parecer el discurso había sido todo un éxito.

Entonces la pelirroja se percató de que uno de los invitados fijaba su extraña atención en ella. Se trataba de un hombre robusto, facciones toscas, usaba una boina y joyas enormes con pedrería preciosa. Si no se equivocaba y había memorizado correctamente la mayoría de los nombres de todos los comensales, ese sujeto respondía al nombre de Uberto Alberti, un prestigioso abogado y también confaloniero de los gobernantes y anfitriones de ese convite.

Por alguna razón, Claire se había sentido incómoda con la presencia de ese señor que la miraba atentamente con sus ojos pequeños. Durante el banquete había escuchado que el tal Uberto se quedaría al frente de Florencia durante la ausencia de los Medici, hecho que no le daba buena espina. Siempre había sido muy perceptiva y era buena leyendo a las personas, pero en esta ocasión, creyó que quizás sólo era una paranoia del momento.

Luego de un rato más de conversación amena y la presentación de más delicias culinarias, el festín terminó y todos los invitados se retiraron hacia sus hogares. A pesar de que la Redfield literalmente se sentía fuera de contexto. Había pasado un rato agradable en la casa de los gobernantes de Florencia, los Medici en verdad eran unas finísimas personas, y comprendía mejor aún el porqué todos los florentinos le tenían ese respeto y admiración.

Para cuando llegó a casa, la ciudad era iluminada con la tenue luz crepuscular y veía como la gente de los mercados guardaban sus productos a la vez que los faroleros comenzaban a iluminar el poblado.

A pesar de haber sido un día relativamente "tranquilo" la joven estaba exhausta. Quizás había sido porque no estaba acostumbrada a andar con tacones todo el día, o porque ese estúpido corsé ajustado no le permitía respirar bien, o también podría ser que ese no era su tiempo ni su época y se hallaba perdida sin tener idea de cómo llegó ahí y mucho menos sin saber cómo regresar. Estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente así que en cuanto llegó a casa subió directamente a su habitación, con intenciones de darse un baño y tumbarse en la cama para dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Cuando estuvo en su alcoba colocó el seguro de la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue botar sus zapatos incómodos junto con el vestido y el corsé para meterse en la tina que estaba en el baño de junto. Catalina se había asegurado de dejarle ahí un balde de agua tibia y sales aromáticas para que se refrescara, así que solo tuvo que colocar el agua en la tina y hundirse en el dulce aroma que desprendía el líquido en la bañera. Uno de los beneficios de estar en un contexto antiguo era el gozar de lujos y comodidades que en la era moderna eran difíciles de conseguir, tales como las atenciones, lujos y productos de primera calidad que estaban al alcance de su mano. Al menos estar perdida en el tiempo no era algo del todo malo.

Permaneció durante un buen rato dentro del agua manteniendo los ojos cerrados, hasta que comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados y pensó que si no salía de allí probablemente se quedaría dormida en la bañera y no le apetecía pescar un resfriado en un momento histórico donde posiblemente no habían descubierto aún la penicilina y si se enfermaba quizás la llenarían de sanguijuelas por doquier.

Tomó una toalla para secarse el cuerpo y el cabello para después vestirse con un camisón rosado de tela ligera que encontró en el armario, ya que por nada del mundo deseaba dormir de nuevo con ese jubón que le oprimía las costillas. Secó su cabello lo más que pudo y después caminó hacia el tocador de su habitación para cepillar las hebras pelirrojas con un peine que al parecer tenía incrustaciones en piedras preciosas.

Al finalizar de desenredar su melena, Claire se encaminó hacia su enorme cama y apagó las velas del candelabro que iluminaba su habitación para dejar el sitio en la total penumbra. A tientas se acercó hacia el dosel de su lecho para jalar las sábanas y acostarse, cuando de repente sintió un par de manos grandes rodearla por la cintura, para después percibir el aliento frío de otra persona en su cuello que le susurraba con voz grave que parecía ser de un varón joven;

—Cristina…

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola amigos! Ya les debía esta actualización desde hace un tiempo, y bueno después de la demora aquí está. _GeishaPax_ al fin actualicé hermana! :'D **

**Queridos lectores, estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con las historias, sólo que por cuestión de tiempo no había podido hacerlo, pido su comprensión y paciencia, trabajaré en ello, lo prometo.**

 **Hermana espero te guste mucho este capítulo, te quiero muchísimo!**

 **Y bueno, sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Hermana, perdóname la vida por la demora, pero es que en verdad se me complicaron mucho los tiempos y se me juntaron historias, me saturé y fue por eso que tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar, bueno ya sabes la historia, pero aquí está el cap que espero y te guste mucho. En el cap pasado aparecieron los Medici, en esta ocasión habrá una familia diferente en cuestión, ya lo verás. ¡Espero te guste!

 **xIfYouSaySox:** Hola! Perdona la demora, pero después de tanto aquí está. Ezio es todo un pillo y bueno Claire no quiere serle infiel a Leon aunque falten casi 500 años para que se conozcan jajaja. En el capítulo de hoy verás más de Ezio que espero y te agrade su personalidad. ¡Nos leemos, querida!

 **Frozenheart7** : Pequeña malvada, en este capítulo habrá un poco de maldad ya lo verás. Gracias a la presión confieso que sin ella no actualizaría tan rápido. El clan malvado me ha vuelto responsable jajaja hermana trato hecho, actualización cumplida espero ahora mi parte de DT muahahahaha. Abrazos hermanita!

 **Kiss:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cross ya que como sabes es la primera vez que escribo algo así, AC es mi segunda saga favorita después de RE y bueno cuando pensé en esta idea dije Porqué no? y este es el resultado. Espero y el capítulo de hoy te guste y no defraude a los lectores, ya me contarás que te pareció. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

FANFIC: DEJA VU

* * *

Está demás decir que a Claire casi le da un infarto cuando sintió a un desconocido tomarla por la cintura y susurrarle "Cristina" al oído. La pelirroja pegó un salto y estuvo a punto de dar un grito cuando una de las manos que estaban en su cintura fue puesta en su boca para silenciarla. Entonces miró a un hombre pararse junto a ella, justo frente a sus ojos azules aterrorizados.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, alto y de piel bronceada. Vestía un poco más diferente que los chicos de la época, ya que llevaba puestos unos pantalones oscuros con botas de montar, una camisa blanca que dejaba a la vista sus bíceps bien trabajados y un chaleco en colores oscuros. Su cabello color negro al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de Florencia era largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja con un par de mechones que le caían en la frente. Ojos profundos, nariz ligeramente aguileña, mandíbula prominente y labios carnosos extrañamente atractivos por una cicatriz cercana a la comisura. En su conjunto, lo convertían en un hombre bastante apuesto, pero debido a las circunstancias la Redfield sólo deseaba salir huyendo.

—Bella… Soy yo…—Le susurró despacio el chico mirándola a los ojos y quitando su mano lentamente de su boca para después colocarla de nuevo en su cintura.

Al ver que el hombre no pretendía hacerle daño, la ojiazul se había tranquilizado un poco, pero no le agradaba ni una pizca que ese hombre la estuviese tocando de esa forma. ¡Pero quién se creía!

Cuando finalmente la liberó de la mano que la hacía callar, el moreno comenzó a inclinarse hacia los labios de la chica, mientras ella miraba atónita sus intensiones. Definitivamente las cosas estaban cada vez peor. Ahora se hallaba en su habitación en una situación comprometedora con un hombre que quién sabe quién rayos era, pero al parecer eran muy cercanos. Todo el día había fingido ser alguien que no era pero indiscutiblemente no iba a prestarse a esto. ¡Ella estaba prometida con Leon sin importar que su compromiso surgiera más de quinientos años después! No quería serle infiel al ex policía de Raccoon City ni siquiera en esta fantasía estúpida. Entonces tenía que actuar rápido.

El italiano acercó lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella, cuando de repente la pelirroja con un movimiento rápido gracias a sus habilidades de combate, le soltó un cabezazo directo a la frente, haciéndolo retroceder y tumbándolo en el suelo.

En cuanto sintió el duro golpe directo en su frente el jovenzuelo pegó un aullido de dolor mientras cayó de espaldas hacia el piso, quejándose y maldiciendo en voz baja. Claire se puso a la defensiva preparándose para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo si es que las cosas se ponían pesadas.

— ¡Cristina pero qué demonios! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?—Se quejaba él aún en el suelo.

—No sé quién seas, pero más vale que te vayas y no regreses. —Amenazó la chiquilla encendiendo la luz de un pequeño candelabro de la mesita de noche.

—Cristina, soy Ezio. ¿Qué no me reconoces?— Dijo él incorporándose y acercándose nuevamente a ella.

—Ya te dije que no te conozco y te advierto que no te me acerques. —Volvió a gritar Claire Redfield apretando los puños.

—Pero, Cristina ¿qué te sucede? —Preguntó desconcertado el hombre que respondía al nombre de Ezio.

—No me llamo Cristina, mi nombre es Claire. —Respondió la chica retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Claire? ¿Acaso otra vez me estás mintiendo respecto de tu nombre? —Cuestionó el italiano enarcando una ceja.

En ese momento, la hermana de Chris Redfield estaba demasiado alterada para seguir aparentando ser Cristina, y le importó muy poco decirle su verdadero nombre al chico.

—No te estoy mintiendo, mi nombre no es Cristina, me llamo Claire. Y quiero que te vayas de mi habitación en este momento. —Exigió enojada la mujer de melena pelirroja.

—Está bien, "Claire", ya me voy. —Cedió Ezio levantando las manos en señal de rendición y haciendo una nota de mofa en su voz al mencionar el nombre de "Claire."

La ojiazul no quitó su vista de encima y miró como ese sujeto se alejaba hasta quedar de pie en la orilla de su ventana.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —Preguntó ella al ver que Ezio planeaba salir por la ventana.

— ¿No querías que me fuera?—Replicó el moreno reclinándose por la ventana.

— ¿¡Tú estás loco!? ¿Piensas salir por la ventana?

— ¿Por dónde piensas que entré, entonces? ¿Crees que le pedí permiso a tu padre para venir a visitar a su hija por las noches y entré por la puerta?— Se burló el chico.

— ¡En verdad que eres un imprudente! ¡Hay por lo menos cinco metros de altura con respecto al suelo! —Contestó histérica la pelirroja al ver la poca preocupación que sentía su compañero respecto a las alturas.

Ezio sonrió de lado al mirar la genuina preocupación de Claire e iba a aprovecharse de ello.

—Pero, ¿qué son esos cambios de humor, "Claire"? Hace un momento estabas furiosa de que estuviera aquí en tu aposento y ahora estás preocupada por lo que me pase. ¿Estás haciéndote la difícil, cierto? —Se burló el jovenzuelo haciendo que la frente de la chiquilla se arrugara del enfado.

La Redfield resopló incrédula.

—No te ilusiones. Me preocupo por ti como me preocuparía por cualquier ser humano. Lamento decepcionarte. —Contestó ella con veneno, bastante enfadada por las burlas del chico.

Entonces al joven se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¡Oh, no! Has roto mi corazón, Claire. Creo que no vale la pena seguir viviendo.

Diciendo esto y ante la mirada escéptica de la mujer, Ezio se dejó caer de espaldas por la ventana.

Al ver esa escena, la pelirroja sintió como la sangre descendió hasta sus talones y pegó un grito de verdadero terror cuando vio al moreno desaparecer de la ventana. Probablemente en verdad había herido los sentimientos del jovenzuelo y en una época tan romántica como el siglo XV temió que estuvieran en auge los suicidios por amor. Confirmó en carne propia que las historias estilo "Romeo y Julieta" no eran tan bellas después de todo.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana esperando encontrar el cuerpo destrozado de ese hombre y finalmente lo único que vió fue una carreta llena de paja. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Ezio?

Entonces miró como ese escondrijo comenzó a moverse y vio salir al italiano caminado por su propio pie de ese montón de paja, totalmente ileso después de la caída.

La mandíbula de Claire cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que saliera sano y salvo después de una caída tan tremenda? ¿Qué acaso ese chico estaba hecho de hule o acero?

Al ver la cara de estupefacción de la pelirroja desde la ventana, Ezio le sonrió con galantería para después lanzarle un beso con la mano e irse riendo por su pequeña broma.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y coloradas de la furia. No sólo le había causado el susto de su vida, sino que también se estaba burlando de ella.

— ¡Maldito cínico! —Murmuró la Redfield mientras aferraba sus uñas a la madera de la ventana, deseando haberle dado un cabezazo aún más fuerte a ese estúpido italiano engreído.

Enseguida escuchó pasos correr por el pasillo y miró como entraron en estampida su padre y Catalina a la habitación, alarmados por el grito que habían escuchado momentos antes.

— ¡Hija mía! ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el mayor acercándose a su hija que se veía bastante alterada.

— ¿Qué fueron esos gritos, Cristina? —Dijo la doncella estando muy alarmada.

—Perdonen. —Se disculpó la chiquilla refiriéndose a ambos. —He tenido una pesadilla y me asusté. No quise despertarlos.

El padre asintió y le dio un leve abrazo a su hija, para después retirarse en silencio. Catalina se quedó un momento más y se quedó para arropar a la niña antes de dormir y cerrar bien su puerta y ventanas. Extrañamente, Claire se sintió bien con esto. Nunca había conocido el cariño fraterno por parte de sus padres y supuso que eso era lo más parecido que podía encontrar. Era lindo sentir que alguien velaba sus sueños y estaría allí desinteresadamente.

Después del enfado que había pasado ahora estaba tranquila y en calma. Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que pudiera cerrar sus ojos y dormir plácidamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltada esperando despertar en el año 2016 pensando que quizás todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero se equivocaba, nuevamente estaba en esa habitación de la casa de Florencia. Nuevamente tendría que volver a fingir ser quien no era.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, Catalina volvió a vestirla con un corsé y esas botas con tacones, le puso un vestido rosado con blanco y la peinó con su cabello recogido en una trenza complicada. Desayunó en compañía de los demás integrantes de la familia Vespucci y cuando terminaron sus alimentos, Catalina se fue rumbo al mercado para comprar los víveres de la semana y ella se quedó totalmente sola con su padre.

Padre e hija se quedaron sentados en la sala principal. El hombre mayor se quedó sentado leyendo un libro que sostenía en sus manos, mientras que la pelirroja permanecía aburrida mirando las figuras de la alfombra que estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo?—Sugirió el patriarca de los Vespucci al notar el aburrimiento de su hija.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo?—Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

—No veo por qué no puedas salir.

¡Genial! Ahora tenía un punto a su favor. Por un momento creyó que las mujeres no podrían salir solas a la calle sin compañía de nadie, pero al parecer, Florencia era "sofisticada" para su época. Excelente. La niña le tomó la palabra a su padre y se puso en marcha para salir de su hogar.

—No te alejes demasiado y no vuelvas muy tarde. —Señaló el mayor de los Vespucci.

—Tendré cuidado.

La pelirroja se sintió como adolescente que obtiene un permiso para salir sola con sus amigas por primera vez. Al fin tendría una oportunidad de explorar la ciudad.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles tratando de distraerse lo menos posible con la belleza arquitectónica de la ciudad y mientras examinaba el lugar observó algo que llamó su atención.

Se trataba de un chiquillo, más o menos de unos doce años, moreno, con cabellera abundante y castaña, cara redonda y facciones propias de un niño. Vestía una colorida camisa holgada de color amarillo con cuello en forma de flor y pantalones oscuros. El pequeño estaba saltando de manera ruidosa hacia la rama de un árbol, como si estuviese tratando de alcanzar algo. A la Redfield siempre le habían gustado los niños y mirando la actitud en cierto punto graciosa de aquella criatura no pudo evitar acercársele.

Cuando miró más de cerca, notó que lo que pretendía el chico era alcanzar una pluma de color azul que estaba atorada entre las ramas de ese árbol y por más que saltaba no lograba alcanzarla. Claire se acercó sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta y estirándose un poco tomó sin problemas la pluma de color azul, para después entregársela al niño en sus manos.

— _Grazie_. —Agradeció el menor con una sonrisa mientras miraba la colorida pluma.

—De nada. —Respondió la chica de melena rojiza devolviéndole la sonrisa y añadió: —¿Llevabas mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir esa pluma?

— ¡Mucho tiempo!—Contestó el chiquillo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la ojiazul agachándose un poco para estar a la estatura del pequeño.

—Petruccio. ¿Y tú? —Respondió en automático el de menor edad.

—Me llamo Cristina. —Mintió ella pensando que no tenía caso confundir a un niñito con su historia complicada y prosiguió: —Muy bien, Petruccio. ¿Entonces te gustan mucho las plumas?

— ¡Sí! ¡De hecho las colecciono! Las guardo en un cofre que me regaló mi hermano Federico cuando cumplí doce. Tengo una de color rosado, otra verde, amarilla, roja, violeta... Pero nunca había tenido una de color azul.

La mujer veía con ternura la expresión del niño. Le pareció totalmente encantador que el menor fuese tan extrovertido y le gustase coleccionar plumas. Los niños de su época normalmente ya no se interesan por cosas que provengan de la naturaleza y sólo se mantienen al día con la tecnología.

— ¿Quieres ver mi cofre con mi colección de plumas? —Invitó Petruccio encantado con la Redfield.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, llegó hacia donde ellos estaban un joven alto, de piel morena y cabello castaño. Tenía labios pequeños y ojos vivaces que le daban un aspecto de un hombre simplemente encantador.

El varón dio una sonrisa de alivio cuando miró a Petruccio para después formular una mueca pícara en el momento que posó sus ojos en Claire, como si ese chico supiese más información de la necesaria.

— ¡Petruccio al fin te encuentro! ¡Esta vez has hecho enfadar a nuestra madre saliéndote de la casa sin permiso!—Dijo el recién llegado dando una mirada de desaprobación y cierta complicidad al chiquillo.

—Pero Federico, sólo salí unos minutos. —Se defendió la criatura.

—Yo lo sé ragazzo pero ya ves como es mamá y me ha mandado a buscarte por toda Italia.— Contestó el joven que respondía al nombre de Federico a la vez que le acariciaba la melena al chico y agregó: —Gracias por encontrar a mi hermanito, madona.

—De nada. —Habló Claire mientras sonreía.

—Nunca nos han presentado formalmente, aunque creo que al menos de vista ya nos conocemos. —Mencionó el moreno poniéndose frente a la pelirroja y se presentó. —Soy Federico Auditore da Firenze, a sus pies.

Diciendo esto tomó la mano derecha de la Redfield para darle un beso suave.

—Cristina Vespucci. —Expresó ella con amabilidad.

—Federico, ¿Cristina puede venir conmigo a la casa para que vea mi colección de plumas? ¿Puede? ¿Por favor? —Insistió el chiquillo jalando a su hermano mayor por la camisa.

—Claro, si Cristina no se opone, nosotros encantados.

— ¡Por favor, Cristina! ¡Di que sí! —Rogó Petruccio ahora tomando a la pelirroja de la mano.

Y siendo los niños su debilidad, la pelirroja no tuvo manera de negarse.

—Está bien, vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Auditore que quedaba bastante cercana a la plaza principal que Claire poco a poco iba memorizando en su cabeza. Mientras caminaban Federico iba charlando amenamente con la pelirroja, sobre las festividades venideras de Florencia. A la Redfield le pareció bastante amena la conversación con Federico, ya que era un hombre en verdad muy agradable y extrovertido. Le cayó bien enseguida.

Ya en la residencia de los Auditore que era una construcción igualmente elegante y ostentosa como todas las casas florentinas de la época, Claire caminó tímidamente por el jardín principal a la vez que Petruccio se adelantó a correr rápidamente al interior de la mansión para ir directo por su cofre en donde coleccionaba las plumas.

Entonces de la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido Petruccio apareció una mujer mayor de elegante vestido rojo, cabello ondulado y expresión dulce.

— ¡Madre! —Se adelantó a saludar Federico dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Federico. —Respondió ella con voz suave.

—Madre, ella es Cristina Vespucci. Se ha hecho amiga de Petruccio y ella aceptó visitarnos.

La madre de ambos jóvenes se acercó lentamente a Claire con su grácil andar, mientras la chica de ojos azules le dedicaba una sonrisa agradable.

—Un gusto conocerte, Cristina. Se habla mucho de ti en Florencia. En verdad eres muy guapa. —Dijo amablemente la señora tomando a la menor Redfield de las manos.

— _Piacere,_ señora. —Contestó ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Federico, ve y pide que nos preparen té y las galletas recién horneadas, seguramente a Cristina le encantarán. —Pidió la mujer a su hijo mayor que enseguida obedeció.

—Señora, no hace falta. —Argumentó la menor tratando de resistirse a las atenciones de su anfitriona.

—Por favor, Cristina. Será un honor que nos acompañes a tomar el té. —Insistió ella mientras tomaba a la chiquilla de la mano, conduciéndola dentro de la casa.

La voluntad de la mujer mayor había triunfado y a Claire no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar las cortesías.

Llegaron a una especie de salón donde había una alfombra persa adornando todo el suelo, elegantes jarrones y mobiliario de madera fina. Ambas mujeres se sentaron en un enorme sillón donde ya las esperaba Federico y Petruccio que cargaba su cofre con plumas.

Estando los cuatro sentados, Petruccio no dejó de parlotear con la Redfield que con verdadera curiosidad observaba la colección del chico, que en verdad era considerable. Enseguida, llegó la empleada doméstica sirviendo té de hierva verde endulzado con miel de abeja, y las galletas recién horneadas.

—Falta poco para que inicien las festividades de Santa María del Fiore. —Comentó Federico tomando una galleta.

—Esas tradiciones son de las más lindas. —Agregó la madre dándole la razón a su hijo.

—Las plazas poco a poco comienzan a llenarse de gitanos. —Afirmó el hijo mayor continuando con la conversación.

Petruccio se sentó junto a Claire y le mostraba todas y cada una de las plumas de su colección la cual era bastante grande.

En ese instante llegaron dos hombres en el lugar donde yacían las cuatro personas tomando el té, de los cuales la pelirroja pudo reconocer al varón que respondía al nombre de Uberto Alberti.

—Giovanni, han llegado justo a tiempo para el té. —Saludó la madre a uno de los hombres que vestía una camisola roja y pantalones oscuros.

—Querida… —Se acercó el varón de mayor a edad saludando respetuosamente dándole un beso suave a la que al juzgar, parecía ser su esposa.

—Vino a visitarnos Cristina Vespucci… Cristina él es mi marido, Giovanni Auditore.

El mayor presentó sus respetos a la joven y la chica de ojos azules contestó educadamente a la presentación. El tal Giovanni Auditore era un hombre bastante educado.

—Un gusto volverla a ver, Cristina. —Saludó Uberto a la chica cabellos de hoguera.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —Preguntó Federico con curiosidad.

—Sí, fue en una comida en casa de los Medici. —Afirmó la chica que se hacía llamar Cristina Vespucci.

Después de que intercambiaron un par de palabras más, ambos hombres se retiraron al despacho de Giovanni, excusándose que iban a hablar de negocios. Nuevamente, a la mujer más joven le pareció sospechosa la presencia de Uberto, sin duda ese hombre por más que lo frecuentara, ni en quinientos años lograría caerle bien.

—Hombres y sus conversaciones sobre política. —Comentó la señora tomando un sorbo de su té.

—Madre, hablar de política es importante. —Replicó Federico defendiendo a su padre.

La mujer dio una media sonrisa y continuó bebiendo su té. La hora del té transcurrió amenamente, charlando de temas tranquilos como el clima y las próximas festividades florentinas, cuando de repente, un joven ingresó en la sala caminando confiado y con paso firme, y en cuanto Claire descubrió la identidad del recién llegado su expresión se torno en una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Ezio! —Gritó Petruccio lanzándose a correr hacia los brazos del chico.

—Petruccio, ¡qué alegría verte!

Conforme Ezio se acercaba, la Redfield sentía que la rabia subía en su cara como espuma recordando la pequeña hazaña que el moreno había hecho en su habitación.

—Señora, ya es un poco tarde y creo que debo irme, no quiero preocupar a mi padre. Muchas gracias por el té, fue un rato muy agradable. —Habló la sobreviviente a Raccoon City poniéndose de pie buscando huir de ese sitio.

—Ha sido un placer, Cristina. —Contestó la mujer mayor poniéndose de pie para despedirse y agregó: —Deja que Federico te acompañe hasta tu casa, por favor.

Federico se puso de pie para acompañar a su invitada, cuando de repente Ezio intervino en la conversación;

—No es necesario que lo haga, madre. Yo acompañaré a Cristina.

 _"_ _¿Madre?"_ Pensó la pelirroja para sí misma y enseguida comprendió todo. Esa era la casa de Ezio y las personas con las que había convivido eran sus padres y hermanos respectivamente. _"Tonta, tonta, tonta"._

Estando totalmente acorralada, Claire no pudo negarse a hacer algún desplante a esa familia que se habían comportado tan amables con ella. A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la invitación de Ezio, mientras el sonreía con satisfacción.

— ¿Así que conociste a mi familia? —Preguntó él con diversión mientras caminaban por las calles de Florencia.

—No sabía que era tu familia. —Respondió la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿No lo sabías? En verdad que te estás comportando extraña. —Objetó el chico enarcando una ceja.

—No me importa si no me crees. —Contestó irritada sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Está bien, te creo. No te enojes. —Dijo Ezio en señal de rendición levantando las manos y continuó con la conversación. — ¿Y qué te ha parecido mi familia?

—Todos son muy educados y agradables, totalmente distintos a ti.

—Vamos Claire, no seas tan dura conmigo. —Se defendió el de cabello oscuro deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la casa Vespucci. —Dame una segunda oportunidad.

—No, y gracias por traerme. —Finalizó la pelirroja dedicándole una mirada envenenada a su acompañante.

—Te ves linda cuando te enojas. —Sonrió de medio lado el joven Auditore provocando aún más la molestia de la chica.

—Adiós. —Se despidió ella dándose media vuelta y entrando a trompicones a su casa.

—Sí que eres obstinada, Claire. Pero yo tampoco me rindo fácil. —Murmuró mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de la joven y después se dio la vuelta, caminando con singular alegría de regreso a su hogar.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...** _


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola amigos, tal y como lo prometí, les traigo la actualización de cada uno de mis fics pendientes como un pequeño obsequio de Navidad y día de Reyes y bueno ya era tiempo de traerles la continuación de este cross que espero sea de su agrado sobre todo de mi querida GeishaPax, siendo este, el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, así que, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

FANFIC: DEJA VU

* * *

Los días transcurrieron y la vida continuaba igual; su familia, la etiqueta, y esos molestos corsés.

En cierta forma la chiquilla ya se había resignado a vivir en esa fantasía, aunque no totalmente. Extrañaba su casa, su trabajo, a Leon. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Pero claro, ella estaba en el siglo XV así que aún no había ni esperanzas de que naciera el hombre que quinientos años más tarde sería su prometido.

Se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana a la noche que apenas nacía, mirando a lo lejos los colores y la algarabía que decoraba a Florencia a causa de las festividades de Santa María del Fiore.

— ¿Acaso no piensas salir? —Preguntó Catalina a la joven de ojos aguamarina.

—No tengo ánimos. —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Llevas encerrada varios días en la alcoba. Si sigues así apenas cumplas los treinta serás una vieja amargada y gestuda. —Regañó la nana para hacer entrar en razón a la mujer.

Claire en verdad no tenía ganas de asomar la nariz a la calle, pero tampoco deseaba seguir escuchando los regaños de Catalina, así que dándose media vuelta aceptó salir y fue directo al ropero de madera.

Supuso que a causa de tales festejos, la mejor gente de Florencia y sus alrededores estarían allí y por supuesto esas personas viven de apariencias más que de alimento, entonces decidió buscar uno de sus mejores atuendos. Sin tardar mucho, escogió un vestido en tonos cálidos, en donde predominaba el color dorado y rojizo, de manga larga, cuello levantado y con holanes, todo ello fabricado con las mejores telas traídas desde Venecia. Sin dificultad se colocó sus ropas de fiesta que la hacían lucir de maravilla, estando en perfecta armonía con la piel durazno, sus ojos celestes y su cabellera roja que peinó en un recogido sencillo, sosteniéndolo con una bella peineta de marfil y piedras brillantes.

Antes de salir se dio una última mirada al espejo y quedó satisfecha con el resultado; era toda una dama de la alta sociedad renacentista, digna de ser retratada por el mismísimo Boticelli. Estando lista, salió de su enorme casa directa hacia el carnaval de afuera.

Ya que la casa de los Vespucci se ubicaba en una zona relativamente cercana al centro de Florencia no era necesario que Claire saliera a la calle acompañada, cosa que agradecía profundamente.

Muy a pesar de los días y las noches, la joven artista nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la belleza de la ciudad italiana. Las calles tenuemente iluminadas, los ruidos de las cigarras y las aves nocturnas, incluso la textura del suelo al caminar era distinta; toda una experiencia sin duda.

La muchacha continuaba su camino por las calles adornadas con listones y farolas de papel, embelesada con lo que sus ojos contemplaban, tal era su distracción que en ningún momento se percató de que alguien la seguía.

Sin darse cuenta la mujer llegó a un callejón que desconocía y cuando quiso darse la vuelta, se encontró con la presencia de un extraño que la encaró sin miramientos, bloqueándole el paso.

—Buonanotte, Cristina. —Saludó el hombre con voz ronca.

La niña de ojos azules le dio una mirada retrospectiva al sujeto. Era un hombre de piel morena, y facciones un tanto rudas. Se veía que era joven a juzgar por su rostro y su cabello lustroso que le caía en un corte recto a los hombros. Usaba una boina oscura y vestía un traje bastante extraño de cuello alto, guantes de lino y mangas extrañamente voluminosas. Era uno de esos atuendos de los que solo se ven en los libros de historia o en las pinturas viejas, entonces la chiquilla concluyó en su mente que por la vestimenta seguramente el individuo se trataba de todo un personaje.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con extrañez.

—Vaya, veo que te sigue gustando hacerte la difícil.

¿Pero qué les pasaba a los hombres de esa época? ¿Acaso creían que negarse a hablar con un extraño era sinónimo de hacerse la difícil?

 _"_ _Estúpido"_ Pensó la Redfield cruzándose de brazos.

—No me interesas. —Respondió la jovenzuela teniendo pocas ganas de pasar un rato desagradable.

—Ya. —Dijo el varón acercándose hacia la pelirroja. — Pero tú a mí sí.

—Ponte a la cola. —Contestó la ojiazul dándole un ligero empujón para apartarlo de su camino.

En ese momento, el desconocido tomó por las muñecas a la chiquilla, acorralándola contra la pared para forzarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Creo que no, _amore mío_. Estoy harto de esperar a que te abras de piernas por propia iniciativa.

Claire no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Pero quién se creía este imbécil para retenerla contra su voluntad y encima hablarle de esa manera tan grosera?

Desde el momento en que había llegado a esa época había soportado ser tratada como alguien que no era, se había comportado como otra persona para que no la tacharan de demente, soportó regaños y vestimentas incómodas, pero esto ya era demasiado. Ni en este siglo ni en los posteriores iba a permitir que un patán le hablara así. Esto había colmado el límite de su paciencia. Al diablo con la refinada y delicada señorita Cristina Vespucci, esta vez sacaría a flote a la audaz y temeraria Claire Redfield.

Frunciendo sus cejas en una total mueca de desagrado, la pequeña mujer levantó su pierna por debajo de su grueso vestido para dar un pequeño impulso. Acumuló la fuerza necesaria y la experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años de combate para que con una poderosa y potente patada en la ingle quitar de un solo golpe al sujeto de encima, que enseguida cayó al suelo aullando de dolor y colocándose ambas manos en la entrepierna.

—Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a una mujer.

— ¡Maldita seas, Cristina Vespucci! —Rugió el italiano mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

—Claire Redfield, para ti. —Contestó de mala gana la chica mientras se marchaba del lugar.

De repente la pequeña mujer fue tomada por sorpresa por su antiguo agresor que esta vez la miraba colérico y con intensiones de golpearla sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros.

—Vas a lamentar haberte hecho la valiente, Cristina.

La chica miró como una mano iba a estrellarse contra sus rosadas mejillas dispuesta a propinarle una buena bofetada antes de que pudiera defenderse, entonces en un acto instintivo cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque. Pero el golpe nunca llegó y en cambio sintió que los brazos que la sujetaban dejaron de hacer presión en sus hombros finos.

Abrió los ojos para mirar lo que sucedía; una tercera persona había aparecido en la escena.

— ¡Perro sarnoso! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! —Reclamó el hombre de boina señalando con una de sus manos.

— _Buonasera_ para ti también, Vieri. Tengo la impresión de que estás molestando a esta dama. —Contestó Ezio Auditore acercándose a ellos con los puños apretados para después lanzarse con un puñetazo hacia el agresor de Claire.

En cuanto vio a los dos hombres pelear, la Redfield se apartó hacia un lado para evitar que le diesen algún golpe desplazándose con dificultad a casusa del voluptuoso vestido.

En general y por muy paradójico que fuere, la agente de Terra Save era pacifista ya que consideraba que la violencia y los golpes debían ser como última alternativa, pero en esta ocasión, no negaba que el tal Vieri merecía una paliza, justo como la que Ezio le estaba propinando.

 _"_ _Vieri, Vieri, Vieri."_ Repitió en su memoria ese nombre jurando que ya lo había escuchado antes. _"¡Claro! ¡Él debe ser Vieri de Pazzi!"_ Concluyó para sí al recordar ese apellido en una de las tantas ocasiones en que su nana Catalina le había hablado de ese patán.

Después de unos cuantos golpes, Vieri se alejó de la escena no sin antes amenazar al italiano.

—Haré que pagues por esto, y también toda tu familia. —Finalizó el agresor mirando a Auditore con odio y escupiendo en el suelo para después correr en dirección opuesta.

Hiperventilando unas cuantas veces para recuperar el aire, Ezio se acercó hacia la pelirroja no sin antes comprobar que ella se encontraba bien.

—Gracias, ha sido muy noble por tu parte. —Agradeció la niña con sinceridad.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Ahora sí.

—Lamento que Vieri haya arruinado tu noche. —Dijo el italiano.

—Descuida, no fue tu culpa. —Contestó sincera la niña de ojos azules.

—Pero creo que aún podemos rescatar esta velada. ¿Crees que merezco una segunda oportunidad, Claire?

La pelirroja miró fijamente al joven italiano. Tenía que admitir que si no fuera por Ezio, muy probablemente esa noche hubiera sufrido una agresión más grande por parte de Vieri de Pazzi. Esa noche, el hijo de los Auditore había sido su salvador y ahora estaba en deuda con él, además, no había nada de malo en aceptar una velada entretenida.

— ¿Por qué no? —Contestó la Redfield más relajada.

Ezio le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y le ofreció su hombro a la dama para que caminaran juntos.

Haber aceptado la invitación del italiano para pasear en las festividades florentinas era la mejor decisión que había tomado desde que empezó esta locura. Las luces de bengala, las farolas, los artistas callejeros, el olor a caramelo que impregnaba el ambiente, todo fue simplemente maravilloso. Reía hasta el punto de las lágrimas por la puesta en escena de los gitanos y disfrutó de los irónicos cantos de los trovadores que contaban historias pícaras sobre los personajes célebres de la ciudad.

En medio de la celebración, músicos se instalaron en el palco de madera y empezaron a tocar piezas rítmicas y alegres.

— ¿Me concedes el honor? —Preguntó el de cabello negro a la pelirroja extendiendo su mano.

—Cielos, yo… No soy buena bailarina. —Dijo tratando de excusarse, ya que a pesar de haber practicado danza contemporánea en la universidad, dudaba mucho que sus clases de flamenco, tango o hip hop le sirvieran como pasos de baile para la época.

—No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

Con delicadeza, Ezio juntó la palma de su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de la pelirroja, separados a un paso de distancia.

—Yo te guío.

Imitando a las otras damas florentinas, Claire tomó una punta de la falda de su vestido para poder seguir los pasos de su pareja de baile en sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Recordaba haber visto una coreografía similar en alguna película y rogaba que fuera tan fácil a como lo parecía en televisión.

Los pasos a seguir eran muy simples en realidad; dos pasos cortos, uno largo, derecho, derecho, izquierdo, meneando ligeramente sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. —Felicitó el más joven estando complacido. —Ahora intentaremos otra cosa.

La tomó por ambas manos y colocó una de ellas en lo alto a la altura de su cabeza, para depositar la otra en su hombro, para finalmente guiarla con su mano en la cintura. Con pasos firmes la condujo por toda la pista, haciéndola girar de vez en cuando, y apegándola más a él. La Redfield se sintió de repente como una princesa de cuento cuando la música comenzó a hacerse más lenta y el baile más estético. No podía negarlo; Ezio era un gran bailarin, agradable y caballero que le estaba haciendo pasar un buen rato.

Para finalizar la melodía, el descendiente de los Auditore la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por el aire en una cargada elegante que acabó con el típico paso donde sostuvo con una mano a la pelirroja, haciéndola quedar en una posición hacia atrás a merced del caballero que la sostenía. Los demás espectadores aplaudieron a los músicos cesando por un momento el vals y la algarabía que hizo volver a la realidad a la chica.

—Creo que ya demoré bastante, debo volver a casa. —Dijo entre risas la presunta Cristina.

—Te llevo.

Caminaba del brazo de su acompañante que parloteaba sobre las próximas festividades italianas mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente. Ezio era un gran chico, no tenía duda; era agradable, inteligente, atento, y sobre todo bastante atractivo. Tan buena compañía que por un momento se olvidó completamente de todo sintiéndose feliz, como si auténticamente perteneciera a esa realidad que parecía ajena. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban ya en el umbral de su casa y el joven italiano se detuvo.

—Gracias por la oportunidad. —Dijo dando una media sonrisa a su acompañante.

—Me divertí demasiado, Ezio. Gracias a ti. —Respondió de manera genuina y dulce.

—Espero que esta no sea nuestra última salida. —Comentó el varón.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, con la pelirroja embelesada como una adolescente que ha tenido su primera cita.

—Creo que deberías entrar, antes de que tu padre me eche encima a la guardia. —Bromeó el moreno invitando a la dama a que subiera.

—Tienes razón, buenas noches, Ezio Auditore.

El joven italiano estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando a Claire se le ocurrió una idea. Con agilidad se paró frente a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla tomando con la guardia baja al caballero. Al contemplar el asombro del apuesto hombre, la Redfield entró a su casa riéndose con expresión coqueta entrando a su casa riéndose bajito. Auditore la contempló alejarse mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla donde momentos antes ella le había robado un beso, sonriendo como idiota por el tierno gesto de la tozuda mujer.

—Claire, me tienes muy enamorado…

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
